The Last Contingency
by GadaiDarCroi
Summary: In a time of destruction and chaos, a new League must be formed. Armed with modern weapons, wit, and charm, can they save the world, or are we doomed forever to ride the coattails of pain and suffering? Note: None of the original LXG characters are in her
1. Crazy People Don

Authoress: Well...I got bored AGAIN (I do that alot) and decided...I'll make a LXG fanfic. It will   
  
NOT include any of the original characters. All the characters are created by my friends and me. Some have a story, some don't. Please read and review...also, here is the list of characters used and their owners. In addition, what they can do is listed. The little star things next to the name means they have an account on FF.Net. ENJOY!!!  
  
The League:  
  
Tobias Maxwell (DarkWolf)...The Mutant...Owner: Aster Anucarr*  
  
Durgil...The Elf...Owner: Lily*  
  
Myou Naito...The Hybrid...Owner: Maruki Doragon*  
  
Maurilla Ignatus (FireFly)...The Demon...Owner: Me (Raksha NightStar A.K.A. Super-Pimp)  
  
Tynstar...The Angel...Owner: Majik_Tripp*  
  
Shizuka Takai...The Assasin...Owner: Kitsune  
  
The good guys (Non-league members):  
  
Adlan Michklovoski...The really rich old guy...Owner: Me  
  
Nichel Telkner...The weird associate...Owner: Me  
  
The Bad guys:  
  
Linc...The insane psycho killer man...Owner: Me  
  
William Rostcher...The evil informant...Owner: Me  
  
Chapter One: Crazy people don't need guns...  
  
SHARINGTON, ENGLAND  
  
Sharington, England. The temperature was a chilling 13 degrees. Professor Adlan Michklovoski wheeled   
  
his way around the large, quite warm, laboratory he had built in his basement. Grabbing random   
  
vials and mixing them, he hoped they wouldn't explode. "Now...3.2 mililiters..no, no...its lower   
  
than that.." His musings were interrupted as the doorbell rang. Jumping up from his chair, he ran   
  
quickly to answer it. Trading his lab coat for an overcoat, he quickly shut and locked the door, and   
  
made his way through the kitchen. Looking into the peephole to see who it was, he opened the large   
  
French doors and let them in.  
  
"Good evening, Dr. Michklovoski. I trust you are doing well?"  
  
"Quite well, Nichel." The normal chatting continued as Nichel Telkner hung his coat and hat and they   
  
went into the sitting room. There, the conversation changed drastically...  
  
"Nichel, I presume you received my message?"  
  
"Yes Adlan. The reports from inside connections are getting worse. I also have other news of   
  
concern." He paused to seemingly wipe some dust off his pants.  
  
"Well? What is it?"  
  
"Our contacts are being killed off, one by one. First Demitrov, then Malnen, Cornof, Dregan...I'm at   
  
a loss as to what we can do! There is no one as powerful, not to mention insane, as this man. Do you   
  
have any ideas at all Adlan? We are going to need all the help we can get." Nichel stared at Adlan,   
  
his eyes practically boring holes into his skull. Minutes passed, and Adlan remained bent with his   
  
elbow propped on his knee, and his head in his hand. Nichel fidgeted after awhile, and began to tap   
  
his foot on the floor. After the fifth time he tapped his foot, Adlan jumped to his feet and   
  
exclaimed...  
  
"I know exactly what to do!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SOMEWHERE IN TUNISIA, NORTHERN AFRICA  
  
"KILL THEM ALL! LEAVE NOT ONE MAN, WOMAN, OR CHILD ALIVE!" The black cloaked figure stood atop a   
  
statue in the middle of Brinkston park, laughing like a mad man, which of course, he was immediately   
  
deemed as. "IF I SEE A SINGLE LIVING PERSON, I'LL KILL YOU ALL MYSELF!" He jumped down, amid the   
  
screaming of the towns woman and children, and people running in fear, trying to escape the gunfire.   
  
He continued to stroll down the street, occasionally stopping to look in a window, or stare at a   
  
body on the ground. The entire time he was smiling, laughing to himself...  
  
"Poor stupid bastards. Think they can outrun my gunmen, I almost pity them...almost..." A man in a   
  
dark blue uniform ran up to him, panting and carrying a machine gun at ready to fire upon anybody   
  
who came across his path alive.   
  
"Sir! All townsfolk have been exterminated. Awaiting orders for the next mission Sir!" The man in   
  
black smiled and turned towards his gathering men.  
  
"Men! We have a problem on our hands! Someone is trying to stop us! Someone is trying to kill men,   
  
and most of you! Naturally, I cannot allow this. We will set up base in this town. I want everything   
  
transferred here and set up in less than twenty-four hours, or heads will ROLL!" as he screamed out   
  
the last part, he threw his arms into the air and laughed. Not long after, another uniformed officer   
  
ran up to him with a cell phone.  
  
"Sir! There's a call for your from a Mr. William Rostcher." Taking the phone, the mans tone lowered   
  
and he sounded a bit giddy...  
  
"Ah, Mr. Rostcher! What information do you have for me?" The voice on the other end sounded much   
  
different than his, deeper and much more worried.  
  
"Linc, we have a serious situation on our hands...one I'm not sure even you can handle..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TOKYO, JAPAN  
  
Myou Naito walked down the snow covered streets of Tokyo Japan, her long, black hair floated   
  
around her in the wind, and she held her hand on top of her hat to keep it from floating away.   
  
Standing at about 5'8", she was taller than most people on the streets, and had some other features   
  
that stood out. One of those being her eyes, which were different shades of brilliant silver, and   
  
also, if you looked hard enough, you could see light silver stripes on her wrists, covered   
  
inexpertly with makeup. Her purple sweater was pulled down over her gloves, but that didn't stop it   
  
from slipping up every now and then. She had snow all over the bottom of her jeans from walking   
  
forever, as it seemed to her. She was fully intent on meeting her friends at the arcade on Kirimashi   
  
Street, just 30 more blocks away but, unfortunately for her, she'd never make it there. As she   
  
stopped at a cafe for a hot chocolate, an old man walked up to her.  
  
"Excuse me miss, do I have the pleasure of speaking with Myou Naito?" She turned her head slightly,   
  
silver eyes taking in every detail about him, and she seemed to be sniffing at the air around him.   
  
Smiling, she turned completely and held out her hand.  
  
"Hai! Watashi no Namae wa Myou Naito Desu. Onamae wa Nan Desu ka?" The old man smiled and shook her   
  
hand.  
  
"My Japanese is a bit rusty, could you speak in English please?"  
  
"Of course. My name is Myou Naito, What is your name, sir?"  
  
"Ah, My name is Adlan Michklovoski. Might we sit? In my old age, I am afraid my legs aren't what   
  
they used to be." Smiling he took her arm and led her to a booth sitting on the opposite side of   
  
her. She stirred her hot chocolate as he sipped at his hot tea. Placing his glass down at the same   
  
time she did, he smiled once more and folded his hands on the table. "I suppose I shouldn't keep you   
  
waiting. As I stated before, My name is Adlan Michklovoski, and I used to work for a madman. Now   
  
tell me, you have heard about the massacres and towns being destroyed all over the world?" Myou   
  
looked at him oddly for a minute, and nodded solemnly.   
  
"Yes. I had been wondering about those, but then again, I'm only in high school. What exactly can I   
  
do?" Adlan laughed and slightly pounded his hand on the table.  
  
"But that's just it! You CAN do something about it! Your *ahem* 'gifts' are exactly what I need!"   
  
Myou's eyes went wide and she leaned in towards him, grabbing his collar and dragging him to her   
  
face level.  
  
"How the hell do you know about that? Have you been spying on me?! I swear, if you.." She was cut   
  
off when he held up his hands as a sign of defeat. Releasing him, she leaned back, crossing her arms   
  
over her chest and glaring at him. Sighing, He stood and motioned for her to do so.  
  
"Miss Naito. I think you will need to come with me. We have much to discuss...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SHARINGTON, ENGLAND  
  
'Okay, so let me get this straight...You have assembled a team of people from all over the world,   
  
who've NEVER even heard of each other, and your calling them the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen?   
  
Furthermore, you expect them to work together and defeat a madman with money and weapons, even if   
  
they have problems amongst themselves?" Myou was looking through some files Adlan had given her. She   
  
kept going over them, trying to memorize everything about these people. 'If they're smart, they'll   
  
do the same.' she thought as she finally sat them on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
"Well, yes Miss Naito, that's exactly it. I have chosen people with extraordinary gifts from all   
  
over this planet. They have been informed by my associates and hopefully, they will decide to join   
  
us as you have..." Myou jumped out of her seat in the Doctors sitting room.  
  
"I never said I'd join your crazy plans!"  
  
"Well...your here aren't you?" She sat back down and crossed her legs, then her arms again. After a   
  
few moments, she looked at the clock.  
  
"So....when are they supposed to be here?" At this, the doors opened and a butler stood to the side.   
  
In a snobbish sounding voice, he rose his nose in the air.  
  
"Announcing Mister Tobias Maxwell and Miss Durgil." And in walked two of the most unusual people   
  
that Myou had every seen. Tobias Maxwell was a teenaged boy, only about 17 or 18, with wild black hair, randomly streaked with red. He wore sunglasses and black pants, as well as a black shirt. In fact, he simply wore all black, right down to his gloves, which he didn't remove, along with his hat or his trench coat. He looked around and grinned, only slightly, then went back to looking bored.   
  
Sitting he nodded a welcome to the Doctor and herself. The woman, Durgil as the butler had called   
  
her, was incredibly tall. She had brown hair all the way down to her hips. Her clear blue eyes shone   
  
brightly from beneath a blue hat of the same hue. Her creamy skin was hardly visible because of the   
  
blue turtle neck and black form-fitting pants she wore. She also did not remove her hat, but hung   
  
her coat up on the rack next to the doors. Walking over to Myou and smiling, she held out her hand   
  
in greeting.   
  
"Hello! My name is Durgil. You must be...Myou?" She cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Ah ha, yes I am Myou Naito." She took Durgils hand and shook it, then smiled as Durgil sat next to   
  
her. It was then that Tobias spoke.  
  
"Yeah, fine. My name is Tobias Maxwell. I'm sure you've gotten just about every gods damned thing   
  
you need to know about me from the fucking files here..." He glared at the manila folders, and his   
  
foot began to tap on the floor. "How much fucking longer is this going to take?" He looked at Adlan,   
  
who was hanging up the phone. Adlan looked at all three of them and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Ah, well..there seems to have been a slight problem. We have one more League member on the way here   
  
right now, but...it seems our last member does not wish to come. We will.." He didn't get to finish   
  
as the snobby butler opened the doors and once again stood to the side with his nose in the air.  
  
"Announcing Miss Maurilla Dynthelin Ignatus." A girl with waist length blonde hair walked into the   
  
room. Her hair stood out most, it being streaked with red and black. She wore a black leather trench   
  
coat, which was quickly hung onto the rack along with her hat. Under the coat she was wearing black   
  
leather pants and a red tank top. She had on knee high leather boots as well as fingerless leather   
  
gloves with flames on them. The three inch heels added only a little to her height of 5'6". 'Wow'   
  
Myou thought, 'Someone REALLY likes leather!' Maurilla had a half cocked grin on her face as she   
  
walked over to Adlan and shook his hand.  
  
"Hi! You must be Adlan Michklovoski. Maurilla Dynthelin Ignatus at your service!" She sat in the   
  
chair next to him, and he finally continued speaking.   
  
"Alright, now as I was saying, we will have to go and *ahem* convince him to join us...How does a   
  
trip to Egypt sound?" Maurilla shot up in her seat, as did Myou. Grinning she looked at the other   
  
girl and pushed her blonde, red, and black hair over her shoulder, then looked back to Adlan.  
  
"Are you fucking serious dude?" Adlan rose his eyebrows at the way she spoke, though it wasn't much unlike Tobias' dialog.  
  
"Ah yes I am, as you so wonderfully put it, 'fucking' serious. Our last member lives there and would   
  
probably be more comfortable talking on his own ground." He stood, looking at each of them in turn.   
  
"So, are you all in?" Tobias stood, looked at the others, and grinned.  
  
"Fuck yeah." Myou laughed and rose out of her seat as well.  
  
"Hai!" Maurilla stood slowly, and looked at the standing people, still with her smirk.  
  
"I am so lovin' this! Count me in dude!" The only one not standing was Durgil. She looked around at   
  
them, an spoke in a quite tone.  
  
"But what exactly can we do? More importantly, what can you all do? The files say nothing about that   
  
stuff." She stood as well but said nothing more. Adlan waited patiently for her to decide, and finally spoke.   
  
"Miss Durgil, Although you don't know what THEY can do, you do know what YOU can do. Isn't that all   
  
that truly matters? Besides, the others shall be revealed in time." She looked at him, then nodded.  
  
"Alright....I'm in" Myou clapped and Adlan smiled.  
  
"Very well then! Grab your coats and hats! I have a limo waiting out side to take you to the   
  
airport, where you will take my private jet to the Cairo International Airport. In the limo there   
  
are five suitcases, each filled with new clothing and weapons you would prefer, according to your   
  
backgrounds. As soon as you have acquired our fifth member, report back to me for your second set of   
  
instructions." With that, and a wave of his hand, they all practically ran out of the house and into   
  
the limousine...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authoress: Well...what do you think? Bad? Good? You really don't care? Drop a review in my mail box!   
  
I love anything, Comments, criticism, and even flames! Nuthin' bothers me, but remember, KARMA   
  
dudes...karma...don't talk shit about other peoples stuff, because FF.Net is here for use to post   
  
our writings, and no one really gives a shit about what you flamers have to say. So, go on and say   
  
it! My mother is the queen of hell, and boy did I take after her....^_^ Have a nice day!!!  
  
Raksha NightStar A.K.A. Super-Pimp 


	2. A Tale of Three Huts

PsychoGod: Hi...Back again! Well, things went rather well with chapter one, and the people I borrowed Characters from seemed quite pleased. Here's some stuff I thought you'd all like to know...The next chapters or so will have parts from Tobias, Maurilla, and Durgil, explaining how they got roped into the league, then it will have them recruiting the fifth member...I will be putting up their bios under a different story title...Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two: A Tale of Three Huts  
  
SOMEWHERE IN ENGLAND...  
  
"So, How exactly did you get roped into this er...Maria was it?" Maurilla looked at Durgil and rolled her eyes...  
  
"Its MAURILLA...fully, Maurilla Dynthelin Ignatus..I always introduce myself by my full name..then if I befriend the person, they can call me Mauri or Firefly..."  
  
"Firefly? What kind of screwed up name is that?" The driver had lowered the window and was now trying to start a conversation with them. Maurilla looked over at him from beside the built in bar. She had been sitting next to the suitcase with her name on it, waiting till a better time to open it. She cocked her head to the side and smirked.  
  
"It depends..." Moving forward, she leaned into the front of the limo. "And what's your name?" The guy grinned, showing off a mouth full of perfect white teeth. Maurilla studied him for a moment. Underneath his tailored suit, he looked to have moderately sized muscles. Short, spiked blonde hair somehow still framed his face. Aside from his perfect teeth, he had a nice medium sized nose as well as dark blue eyes.  
  
"Nichel Telkner, but my friends call me Nich..." Maurilla laughed at him, then turned to look at Maruki, who was grinning as well. Grabbing her glass and facing him again, she pushed the radio button.  
  
"So, Firefly is a weird nickname, but Nich isn't?"  
  
"No, and I guess Firefly isn't really, but you'd have to explain why you have that nickname. You see, I have an excuse for my name. It's just a shorter version of my actual name. DO you have and excuse..for..yours?" He grinned at her again, but stopped when he saw the depressed look on her face. She sighed and forced herself to smile.  
  
"Maybe later, but didn't you ask how they got me here Durgil?" She turned back to Durgil, who was sitting with her arms crossed, staring at her own suitcase. She looked up at the mention of her name.  
  
"Yeah, so care to explain?"  
  
"Sure, If you promise to tell me how they got you as well." Maurilla opened her suitcase and was surprised when it expanded to show several compartments instead of just one. She randomly opened one and began to look at the different weapons in it.  
  
"Sure," Durgil said, fiddling with the clasp on her case, "But only if Tobias and Myou do the same." Both of the girls looked over at Myou, who was pulling out clothes.   
  
"Sure, what about you Tobias?" Then all three of the girls looked at the quite boy, who seemed to be asleep with his hat over his eyes. He must have felt their staring because he suddenly looked up.  
  
"What? Fine okay, you first though, Maurilla." Maurilla sighed and after emptying her glass she started to speak.  
  
"Well, it was a week ago I belive..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On A Private Island In The Caribbean...  
  
"Maurilla! Wanna go to the beach? Javan and Vidona said they'd go if you would..." Maurilla sat in front of her computer, watching her brother through a camera surveillance system she'd set up all over the island. It wasn't really even that big of an island, just large enough for her and her six siblings to live on, with three rather small houses. Each house had two bedrooms, a kitchen and a livingroom. There were two people to a 'hut' as the younger ones called them. Maurilla shared with her other older sister, Jade. 13 year old Vidona and her twin sister Javan shared with the oldest of all them, 19 year old Ambika. The two boys, 15 year old Rowan and 18 year old Braeden shared the last hut. After the events of the last year, Maurilla and Jade had been setting up security systems, phones, and all sorts of high tech 'crap' as Braeden called it. Currently, Ambika was sleeping the day away, Braeden was tanning on the farthest end of the island (almost half a mile away), Javan and Vidona were standing outside with Jade, blowing up floats, and Rowan was trying to lure Maurilla out of her bedroom. She shook her head and laughed.  
  
"But Ro! All we fucking do is swim...Why can't we do something else?" He rose an eyebrow and frowned.  
  
"What exactly is there to fucking do on this island Mauri? I'd really like to know if there is anything beca.." Rowan was cut off abruptly by Javan and Vidona screaming. Rowan quickly flew out the door, with Maurilla close behind him. Outside, Javan and Vidona were running towards Ambika's hut, their waist length blood red hair flying behind them. Looking towards the shore, Maurilla saw a small boat pulling in and four men get out. Jade glared at the people exiting the boat, all while taking a fighting stance. Rowan and Maurilla ran up next to her taking fighting positions as well. There were four men in the boat, three of them wearing professional looking black suits. The fourth man was much older than the others, and wore a brown suit that looked rather wrinkled. The old man smiled before walking towards them with his hands in the air.  
  
"Ah, good afternoon my friends! I am Professor Adlan Michklovoski. I am from England as you can probably tell from my accent. I have come here looking for..." He stopped abruptly as Ambika ran out from her hut with the twins behind her. Seconds after that, Braeden came running from his tanning spot, yelling till he got closer, then lowering his tone, as not to deafen anyone.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here? I heard screaming and saw that hugeass boat over there." Rowan rose and eyebrow and Jade's mouth dropped. She closed it, then opened it back up.  
  
"Huge ass boat? I don't see nuthin' over there but trees..."  
  
"That's because its off to the side..you can't see unless you go to my spot over there."  
  
"Ah..." Jade turned towards Adlan and frowned again. "Who are you looking for? Ambika probably." Ambika looked over to them at her name.  
  
"Yes? What do you want?" Adlan sighed and stretched his arms out.  
  
"Actually, I am looking for Maurilla Ignatus. Is she here?" Everyone looked over at Her, and she walked closer to him.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?"   
  
"Is there somewhere we could go and sit?" Maurilla sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Old people," She muttered, turning towards her house, "Yeah come on..." Once they were in her livingroom, her stretched out on the couch and he sitting in her armchair. After patting his face with a handkerchief to wipe the sweat off, placed his cane on the floor between his legs and put both hands on the top of it.  
  
"I may as well get started, as I said before, My name is Adlan Michklovoski. I am a professor, and I used to work for a man named Linc Syam. According to my sources, you yourself have sources to get information from. I am only assuming you know who I speak of?" She nodded and motioned for him to continue." Very well then Miss Ignatus, I am now assuming you might just understand my visit to your charming island home. I am assembling a task force of the five strongest people in the world to battle against Linc and his men. I have come asking you to join me." For a moment Maurilla just stared, then she began to giggle, then she outright laughed at him.   
  
"Oh my goddess, your making a new League aren't you? There hasn't been one for years! Not since my grandmother has ruled over our people, and that was over one hundred years ago! Very well Professor Michklovoski, I'll join your little, League, on three conditions..."  
  
"Name them and they are yours."  
  
"First, you explain why you want me and not Braeden, Jade, or Ambika. Second, I want builders instead of money so we can have a proper fucking house here, and third, don't EVER fucking call me Miss Ignatus again. I wont be called anything but Maurilla, and If I trust you enough later on, you can call me Firefly."  
  
"Firefly?"  
  
"Yeah...Firefly." Adlan smiled, and motioned for one of his men to get something from the boat. Moments later he came back with a suitcase. Opening the suitcase, Adlan pulled out four manila folders and handed them over to her.  
  
"These are the people you will be working with. Everything about them is in here. Well almost everything, there is stuff they'll have to tell you themselves. You can start reading while I explain away your fist condition. I chose you because first off, Braeden, Jade, and Ambika don't like working for others, while you seem to enjoy it. Secondly, they may have power, but yours is the power we need. Thirdly, after the events of last year, there is no doubt that you are the most powerful out of this family. Considering the fact that your mother has named you next in line for the throne, you must have something they don't..."  
  
"Yeah, blood connections."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh come on man, you don't mean to say, that after all you went and learned about me you didn't hear? Rowan, Javan, Vidona, and Myself are the only actual children of Duvessa Ignatus. Ambika and Braeden are our cousins, Niece and Nephew to the queen, while Jade is my closest friend. This information has been know for years...The simple fact that I am the oldest of Duvessas true children has nothing to do with power.."  
  
"Oh yes it certainly does! That just makes you stronger, being directly related to her! It means you have all her powers, plus those of your father."  
  
"Yeah, If only I knew who he was..." Adlan and shook his head, then grinned.  
  
"Well, now that that's done, I must be leaving now, but before I do.." He stood and pulled out a cigar. "Do you have a light?" He asked, grinning at her. She smiled and stood, and after he placed the cigar in his mouth, the held her hand up to it. Snapping her fingers, a flame formed on top of her thumb. Using this to light his cigar, he took a few puffs then held out his hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you Maurilla. I must say, the people I talked to about you made you out to be far worse than you really are..." Shaking his hand, her smile spread.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll just have to kill them."  
  
"I'll be sending someone to get you in a weeks time. Don't bother bringing clothes or weapons. I shall supply you with everything you need once you reach my house. Good bye then...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And that's it. Fairly easy. But I didn't exactly listen when he said bring no weapons.." She reached over underneath the seat and pulled out a larger suitcase. Opening it, she revealed several swords and guns along with a laptop and other computer accessories. Grinning, she reached in and pulled out a Japanese Katana, with a sky blue sheath and silver handle. "After I studied your files, I figured out which weapons you'd work best with." She handed the katana to Myou.  
  
"Wow. Thanks Maurilla. It's cool, and I needed a new one, after what happened to the last one..." She shook her head, laughing. Next, Maurilla pulled out a bow with a full quiver of arrows. She handed this over to Durgil.  
  
"Well well, exactly what I needed. I do love my bows and arrows...thank you, Maurilla." Maurilla simply nodded, and turned towards Tobias. He looked at her, a rather blank expression on his face but in his eyes she saw excitement. Grinning, she pulled out his present. A Heckler and Koch USP, specifically the .45 ACP model. At the sight of it, his eyes completely lit up and he grabbed it, turning it over and over in his hands.  
  
"Wow...er, thanks... Now I have a question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did you keep referring to your mother as a ruler, and your grandmother." Maurilla lit a cigarette and took a long drag off it.  
  
"I figured one of ya'll would ask. You see, I'm not exactly human. In fact, I'm just plain not human. I am a Demon. To be more precise, I'm what's called a Hellfire Demon. I can control any type of fire, as well as create it. I am stronger than your average human, and faster. My mother is Duvessa Ignatus, Queen of the Underworld. No, not Hell or anything like that. The underworld is where all demons and other such creatures were forced to go a few centuries back. We were hunted because back then we couldn't hide out true forms."  
  
"So, your a princess?" Maurilla made a face at this.  
  
"Yeah. I am formally known as Princess Maurilla Dynthelin Ignatus, future Queen of the Underworld. But don't ever call me Your Highness or Princess or anything like that. And no, I don't normally look like this." Myou looked rather happy, and asked excitedly...  
  
"Can we see your true form?"   
  
"Maybe later, but right now lets get on with this..." Tobias cleared his throat to get there attention...  
  
"I actually got ya'll something too..but Durgil gets to go first with her story becau.."  
  
"Not so fast people." The limo had stopped without them noticing and Nich was turned around in his seat. "We're at the airport. I suggest putting your new toys away and getting on the plane. You can either take your suitcases with you, or put them in the cargo hold." Maurilla quickly closed bother her cases and picked them up.  
  
"These are coming with me. I'd say bring ya'lls too..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'Sure."  
  
"Okay." After they all exited the car and got onto the plane Tobias finally noticed that Nich was following them.  
  
"Hey Man, what are you doing here? Don't you have some chauffeuring to do?" Nich smiled and sat down his own suitcases.  
  
"Nope, didn't the Professor tell you all?" The four exchangeed quick looks of confusion. Durgil spoke what everyone was thinking.  
  
"Tell us what?" Nich sighed and shook his head. He then looked at all of them and smiled widely.  
  
"There's been a change of plans. Instead of just five members for the new League, there's gonna be six. And I'm your fifth person."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PsychoGod: Wow, shocker, isn't it? Anywho I have to apologize to Majik because I misspelled her characters name in chapter one.. GOMEN NASAI MAJICK-CHAN! *Bows* on to other matters, here you have Maurillas story of being pulled into this. Next is Durgils, then Tobias'. I'll spare you Myou's since you already know it... You'll soon be able to find Maurillas actual story on Fictionpress.com as soon as I finish writing the first chapter. Tobias' story and Bio can be found under his creators pen name, Aster_Anucarr. Nights Howl is the first appearance of Tobias. If you like X-Men I'd suggest reading ALL of his work, seeing as how it is much better than mine. Now, please take a minute to review..see the button below? Click it and drop me a line, please! Everyone involved in this story always wants to hear feedback. Oh, and I'd like to say a little something to the people who reviewed:  
  
Rynea/Maruki: Hey! I'm glad your liked it chick! ^_^  
  
Starlight16: Thanks for the review. Okay, I've thought about what you said, and I promise I will either mention OR have at least ONE of the characters in here. If I have any of the characters, It will probably be Mina (Dracula's Bride, for those who don't know) since she is Immortal...Check back for more soon! Ja ne Everyone!  
  
Raksha NightStar A.K.A. PsychoGod 


	3. Prologue to Madness

PsychoGod: I have hit a writers block. AND IT SUCKS This wont be Durgils story as I said before...I'm gonna do Tobias' instead. Here we go. AND I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SUCKYNESS OF IT! *bows* FORGIVE ME!!!  
  
Chapter three: Prologue to Madness  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Tobias Maxwell enjoyed his job very much. What is his job you ask? Well, Let me say, its a job most any other teenager would want. His job was to terrorize the world. Currently he was smashing computers inside the school after dark. Not that anyone would rally care in this piece of shit town. No one gave a damn about anything, anymore...  
  
SLAM  
  
Tobias shoved a monitor to the floor and shouldered his baseball bat. This wasn't any fun anymore. He was going to be gone as soon as he made it to the shadows. But...  
  
"Ah, Tobias Maxwell, I presume?" Tobias turned to see a rather old man standing before him at the door to the classroom he was currently standing in. Toby grinned.  
  
"Yeah. What do you want? Oh, and you can't tell on me, because obviously, you don't work here." The man sighed and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I do suppose your right. Very well then, how about we just talk?" Toby looked hi over closely. This guy had money. Fancy suit, nicely polished shoes, his hair was well kept. He practically reeked of money.  
  
"You didn't answer my question old man. What. Do. You. Want."  
  
"I want you to work for me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Durgil shifted in her seat. Tobias' story wasn't as interesting as she thought it would be. Then again, he was only starting off with it. Instead of falling asleep like she had planned, she grabbed another drink and began going through her suitcases again. Expensive stuff. Designer clothes, beautiful dresses, and plenty of weirdo high tech crap. She looked over at the others. Myou was fiddling with her Katana she'd received from Myou. Nich was asleep over in his chair, considering he had informed them he already heard the stories from Adlan himself. Tobias had been messing with the gun, also a gift from Maurilla. Maurilla herself was pulling the clothes out of the suitcase she'd gotten and 'improving' them. So far she'd been ripping sleeves off, cutting jean legs, and was about to shorten a dress. Maurilla looked at Tobias and grinned lopsidedly, her cigarette sticking out of the side of her mouth.  
  
"So," She asked, using a knife to cut the ankle length dress down to where it would be a little above her knees. "What's he say?"  
  
"Basically? The same exact thing he said to you and Myou. And I'm assuming the same thing he said to Durgil as well." He looked over to Durgil for confirmation and received a nod. "And that's about it. I was bored, and figured I'd get some weapons to play with out of this." Maurilla pulled out a pair of matching daggers and sheaths.  
  
"Damn straight!" Was her reply as she placed them back inside the case. "So, that's it? No important information about you we might need?" Tobias simply smiled and walks over to the side of the plane, next to a large shadow cast by a lamp behind a couch.  
  
"Well, maybe this..." and stepping into the shadow, he literally melted into it. Myou gasped and jumped a bit. Durgil seemed completely unaffected, and wore a look on her face that said, 'I've seen more impressive stuff than that!' and Maurillas eyes went wide.   
  
"Holy shit..." The shadow moved across the floor and he emerged from it, back by his seat, grinning like a maniac.  
  
"You like?" Myou laughed and answered him.  
  
"Very much...excellent for stealth." She turned her head, grinning from ear to ear. Almost. Durgil looked closer. Myou didn't HAVE any ears!  
  
"M..Myou! Your ears! What..what happened to then?" Durgil stared at her wide-eyed. Myou looked at her strangely, gave a small "OH!" of understanding.  
  
"Oh! Durgil, I don't HAVE ears." She stated this as though it was a normal thing. Maurilla and Tobias both rose one eyebrow and Durgil looked confused.   
  
"What do you mean?" Myou took off her hat. Underneath the knitted hat where two black dog ears. They gave a twitch and wiggled a little, causing Durgil to laugh. "CUTE!" Durgil leaped over to Myou and began to scratch behind her ears.  
  
"So, Myou...What exactly are you?" Tobias sat back down and was messing with a different gun. 'Probably in his suitcase' Maurilla thought.  
  
"I'm Half Human, and Half Dog Demon. A Hanyou to be correct. And what are you?"  
  
"A Mutant."  
  
"So.." Came Nich's voice over theirs. "A Half-Breed, A Mutant, A Demon, and An Elf. Interesting combination."  
  
"Elf? Oh, you mean Durgil."  
  
"Yeah." Nich handed them each a folder. "These are the files on your next member, Shizuka Takai. She's Japanese, you Myou and her may get along better. We will be attending a charity ball as visiting diplomats. Since you all, fortunately look older than you really are, we should get in easily. You'll find ID's in your cases. Maurilla will be posing as my wife, While Durgil will be a congress woman from the united states. Tobias and Myou will be posing as brother and sister." Tobias and Myou looked at each other with their eyebrows raised.  
  
"We don't even look alike!"  
  
"So? Myou, I don't look ANYTHING like any of my siblings. Both my sisters are dark skinned and my brother Rowan is really tall with red hair. Me, I'm short and their complete opposite. But WHY do I have to play your WIFE?" Nich laughed and tossed a white gold wedding band to her.  
  
"Because, Your the only one who can wear the ring." Maurilla made a face and out it on.  
  
"Blah. At least it's white gold and not yellow gold." They then proceeded to different private parts of the plane to dress. Myou had chosen to wear a deep blue halter style dress that went to her ankles, ending in an upside down V shape. She pulled her hair up and styled it so it didn't show hr ears. Durgil wore a forest green VERY low cut dress. She had a brown band around the waist, and brown ballerina slippers. She pulled her hair into a large bun, using the extra to also hide her pointed ears. Tobias had to be bribed into a tuxedo by Nich, but they managed. He slicked his hair down and put on a black bow tie to match the suit. Nich himself also wore a black tuxedo with a bow tie. Maurilla donned one of her 'improved' dresses. A spaghetti strap, low cut blood red dress with detachable bell sleeves. The back of the dress was also low cut, much more than the front. She had cut it off so that instead of going to her ankles, it went to her thighs She pulled her multi colored hair also up into a bun and let some red strands hang off one side and some black strands hang of the other. She had to get Myou and Durgil to help her cover the tattoos on her back with concealer. When they finally finished, they got to the fun part. Concealing weapons on their bodies. Tobias managed to fit quite a few guns inside his pants and jacket, as well and a dagger in each boot. No one saw where Durgil hide her weapons, but she assured everyone she had them. Myou insisted she didn't need any, but at Nich's request, grabbed a dagger. Maurilla strapped her two daggers to her thighs, a little above the hem of the dress. She also hid a knife up one of her sleeves.  
  
"Well," Nich asked when they were done. "Are you all ready?"  
  
"I think."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yes." They sat back down to buckle up as the plane landed. When it finally rolled to a stop, Nich laced his arm with Maurillas and walked her towards the door to the steps.  
  
"Let's do this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PsychoGod: ah..It sucks don't it? Oh well. Sorry I didn't do Durgils story here. I was gonna,but changed my mind. I think I'll have her soon though, so stay tuned! We'll have more peoples in here soon. I like reviews. They are good. See the review button? CLICK IT. Please? Review and tell me what you think!  
  
  
  
~*~REVIEW~*~  
  
~*~REVIEW~*~  
  
~*~REVIEW~*~  
  
~*~REVIEW~*~  
  
MY MUSES BEG YOU TO REVIEW! Don't you guys?  
  
Bob-Chan: Uh..sure..yeah..er..REVIEW!  
  
Dixi: *Takes a drag off her joint and points to PsychoGod* WHAT EVER SHE SAID!  
  
PsychoGod: Uh...well, yeah do what they say and REVIEW!!! and remember, PSYCHOGOD LOVES YOU! 


	4. Oh Wow his head is on fire!

PsychoGod: Well...yeah..heres chapter four..Im introducing Shizuka in this chapter. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything except the actual title, League of Extrodinary Gentlemen. Also, I do not own Tobias, Maruki, Durgil, Shizuka or Tynstara. Blah.  
  
Chapter Four: Oh Wow his head is on fire!  
  
Nich, Myou, Durgil, Tobias and Maurilla all exitied the plane in the manner of royalty visiting another country. Nich and Maurilla got into the first limo in line, followed by Durgil in the second and Tobias and Myou in the third. They made the agonizingly slow journey towards the center where the ball was being held. As they pulled up, each of them put a very small earpiece in so that they would be able to keep in touch. Maurilla and Nich stepped out first. Nich whispered, barely moving his mouth, just loud enough for the sound to travel into the earpiece. "We are to find her and leave imidiatly. We've got much more important things to do." Maurilla tugged on his arm.   
  
"How the fuck are we suppoed to get in? It says invitation only...and I never saw you hand them any invitations..."  
  
"When you've got friends as high up as I do, you can get into anywhere..." He grinned and lead her to the door where the doorman stood straighter at the sight of Nich.  
  
"Mr. Telkner! I was told you would be here, sir, and that I was to let you and whomever you brought inside immidiatly."  
  
"Thank you very much Mr...?"  
  
"Jones sir! Michael Jones, at your service!"  
  
"Well, Mr. Jones. I don't suppose you were givin any other special orders to let others in without invitations now were you?" My. Jones looked around as if he were making sure no one was listening.  
  
"I heard sir, that a few others were to be let in. Are you expecting someone?"  
  
"Yes, a Miss Amaya Kaminari. I was wondering if she had arrived yet?"  
  
"Yes. Beautiful Japanese woman. She's wearing a short gold dress with a cape. Last I saw of her, she was over by the senators table, speaking with Senator Berk Anders."  
  
"Thank you my good man. Have a pleasent evening!"  
  
"You too sir!" And with that Mr. Jones went on checking invitations. Maurilla rose her eyebrow and looked up at Nich. Before she could open her mouth to say anything, they both heard Durgil over their earpieces.  
  
"Amaya Kaminari? I thought we were looking for Shizuka Takai?"  
  
"We are, but of course she wouldn't use her real name on the job now would she?"  
  
"On the job?" Maurilla interupted Nich before he could explain what he ment.  
  
"There! I believe I see her..." She nodded descreatly towards a tall blacked haired woman. She wore a golden halter style dress down to her knees. She also had on a cape that was the same colour and length of the dress. She seemed to be talking animatedly with a man who looked like he spent a little too much time in the sun. She smiled as if she knew something he didn't, but the man didn't seem to notice. Nich saw Tobias and Myou speaking with someone else, another man, possibly older than the one 'Amaya' was speaking too. Durgil was smiling, surrounded by younger men, all compeating for her attention. Nich and Maurilla walked closer towards The Senator and their next recruit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Linc Syam kept a close eye on Senator Anders. He would have to go. Too much money and power to be wasted on an old man. In fact, all of the Senators would just have to be exterminated. Linc sighed and grinned sadistically. "Poor, poor old men. They have no idea how short their lives are about to be cut." Linc caught eyes with two of his men, positioned across the room. HE nodded, they nodded, and so the chain of nodding went on. Pretty soon, everyone of Lincs men had gotten the signal. Once again, Linc smiled evily as he walked out of the door. "And so It begins..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maurilla and Nich reached Senator Anders and Shizuka just as a waiter walked by. The waiter stopped, holding a tray out for them.  
  
"Wine?" Maurilla smiled sweetly.  
  
"Of course." She took a glass just as the others had, but stopped when it reached her nose. Sniffing it, she could tell something wasn't right. She quickly placed the glass down on the table and stopped Nich from drinking his. He looked at her, and she shook her head just slightly. When she noticed that Shizuka and the Senator were looking at her funny, she smiled. "We're going out of town tomorrow and can't aford to be the least bit intoxicated, right dear?" Nich smiled.  
  
"You are correct as always. By the way, Senator Anders, it is, of course, a pleasure to see you once more."  
  
"Ah, the pleasure is all mine my boy. Have you met my lovely young friend here?"  
  
"No, no I don't believe so."  
  
"Well, this is Amaya Kaminari. She's one of those 'Japanese Priestesses'." 'Amaya' laughed and shook hands with Nich. She smiled and looked at Maurilla.  
  
"So, I know him. Now I must know you." Senator Anders nodded his head enthusastically.   
  
"Yes Nich. Introduce us to your lovely companion."  
  
"If you insist. Berk Anders, this is my wife, Maurilla Ignatus." Maurilla smiled again and shook hands with the Senator. When she went to shake hands with Shizuka, Shizuka bowed her head slightly and whispered loud enough for Maurilla to hear.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you." Maurilla looked at Nich out of the corner of her eye. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interupted by gunshots and screams...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tobias and Myou had been trapped by an old, OLD man. They didn't know who he was, but he seemed intent on making them stay where they were. Myou tries to walk around him but out of nowhere one of his friends came. They stood out of politeness and made very idle chat. Over hear earpeice, Myou heard Maurilla and Nich talking about Shizuka, or as she calle ehrself tonight, Amaya. Myou smiled at the older men and turned to Tobias. "Excuse me, brother, but I believe I see someone I know. I must run off." His grinned and looked in the same direction as her.  
  
"Why yes, sister, I do believe we know that man. Shall we go and say hello?"  
  
"I think so..." The two older men tried as hard as they could to stop them. Finally one of them made a mistake. They grabbed Myou's arm and jerked her backwards. "HEY! Get off me! What the hell do you think your doing!?"  
  
"Saving your life little girl. If you wanna live you'll stay right here."  
  
"I don't believe you. Now...Let. Go. Of. Me." Her eyes narrowed and glinted in the moonlight streaming from the windows. "You've got exactly three seconds to release me. After that..I just don't know WHAT I'll do...Three......two......" But before she could say 'one', gunshots and screams rang out...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had never seen so many boys in her life. Durgil was surrounded. They were bringing her drinks and food, begging her to dance, or begging her for her number. She just smiled sweetly and played along with it. Every now and then she would look over at Tobias and Myou and then over to Maurilla and Nich. 'They don't seem to be having much fun at all.' she thought to herself as she danced with her seventh or eight partener. The song ended and they crowded her again. "I'm sorry boys, I think I need to rest for a minute." She sat and they once again began bringing her drinks. It went on like thi from the time she arrived untill the screams began. She looked over and saw people falling from being shot. The shooters were all around the room, not really aiming at anything. Reaching down into her bodice, she pulled out a small daggar and ran over to the first shooter she saw. Sneaking up behind him, she silently slit his throat and moved on to the next one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as the screaming and shooting had started, Tobias had pulled out the first gun on his body he could reach and began shooting as well. Myou, he noticed, hadn't even pulled out her dagger. Claws had formed on her hands and she was just slicing them, saying something in japanese everytime she did. Silver blades seemed to come out of her hands and slice the men into little peices. Her black hair had come loose and was whipping wildy around her face. Tobias watched in awe as she picked up one of the huge, very heavy, tables and smashed a few of the men with it. Turning away, he grabbed another of his guns and started shooting again. It seemed the more men they killed, the more men appeared. 'This is going to take forever!' He quickly sunk backwards into a shadow and moved behind the men as soon as they appeared. He would shoot them and then go back into the shadows so they didn't know where he was....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nich had taken Senator Anders and some others, then proceeded to lead them out of the building. This left Maurilla to take care of the advancing men on her own. She smiled at them as if nothing was wrong and backed towards the table. One of them rose his gun to her face.  
  
"I hope you didn't have any plans for the rest of the day girl."  
  
"And why should you care about my plans?"  
  
"Because, I'm anout to kill you. I'll have to call all your friends to tell them." She walked forward until the gun was pressing into her chest.  
  
"You know whta happened to the last guy who threatened me?"  
  
"No. And Im, sure it wasn't anything bad. What damage could you do?" He snorted as he finished his question. SHe smiled and reached up, cupping his face.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you....THIS HAPPENED!" With that she wrapped her hand around his neck and his entire head burst into flames. He began to run around screaming, while the others just stared. They then all seemed to come to their senses and began to fire wildly at her. She dodged the bullets untill one of them threw a knife at her. SHe knew she wouldn't be able to move in time, so she braced herself for the pain. But it never came. The next thing she knew, she was rolling across the floor with someones arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and saw that Shizuka had shoved ehr out of the way. "Ah, yes, er, thanks. Alot."  
  
"It's not a problem. I'd figured they'd attack, but had no clue when...By the way, how did you do the whole setting that guys head on fire thing?"  
  
"ah ha, I'm a demon. And you are Shizuka Takai, Japanese Assasin."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It's my job to know these things. We actually came her looking for you. We want you to join us." Maurilla stopped for a moment and rolled her eyes. "Gods, that sounded so corny. Lemme try again. We're part of a...thing...a group so to say. The Leauge of Extrodinary Gentlemen. We were kinda wondering if you'd come and work with us."  
  
"Doing.....?"  
  
"Oh the usual good guy stuff. Stop the evil psycho, resuce people, save the world...all that good shit...so yeah? No? Wanna think about it?"  
  
"You do realize we are having this conversation in the middle of a battle?"  
  
"Eh, who cares...your not dead yet are you?" Shizuka laughed at her and helped her up.  
  
"Yeah, okay. I've got nothing better to do. No ones hired me for any jobs in the near future."  
  
"Alright cool." Maurilla looked around. During her and Shizuka's conversation, most of the men had run away. Tobias and Durgil walked over to her and Shizuka, while Myou was taking care of the last of them. Shizuka called out to her.  
  
"Hey! You there! Scary looking demon person! Leave one of them alive! We might get some information out of him!" Myou looked slightly amused at being called a 'scary looking demon person'. She looked at Tobias and he nodded. Killing the one in her hands, she grabbed the last one, dragging him over to them.  
  
"Ya know, we'd better run before the cops get here."  
  
"Good Idea. Now how do we get out without being seen?" Everyone looked at Tobias. He looked back at them.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Come on, Shadow Boy. We need out and well, Im afriend your power is just what we need...."  
  
"Don't fucking call me 'Shadow Boy'."  
  
"So I just call you Tobias then, yes?"  
  
"Darkwolf if you must call me something besides my fucking name. Yeah lets go..." He rose his arms up creating a cloud of darkness around them. Myou picked up the man and they made their way back to the plan. Once there they tied him up and waitied for Nich.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Most everyone was dozing off. Tobias was kicking their hostage every twenty seconds. Maurilla was going to die of boredom.  
  
THUD  
  
".........."  
  
THUD  
  
".........."  
  
THUD  
  
".........."  
  
THUD  
  
"Dude..."  
  
"yes?" THUD  
  
"Stop that..."  
  
"Why?" THUD  
  
"Because Im gonna start kicking YOU every twenty seconds...."  
  
"Nope..." THUD Maurilla stood up and walked over to him. He just looked up at her and kicked the guy again. She pulled her leg back and kicked they guy as hard as she could. Something popped and the guys eyes went wide.   
  
"You werent doing it right. Kick only every sixty seconds, but kick alot harder...if you do it after every twenty seconds the place you kick will just go numb."  
  
"Ah ha...I see..." Before he said anything else, Nich walked into the plane. Myou and Shizuka looked up from their conversation, which had been in fluent japanese. Durgil merely looked over at him and continued reading her book. Maurilla put her hands n her hips and looked up at him.  
  
"And you have been where exactly?"  
  
"Getting information on your next recruit!"  
  
"ANOTHER ONE!? How many people do we need to defeat this guy? Cuz if its anymore, I might as well just call my damn family!" Nich shook his head and handed them all another file.   
  
"Her name.." Tobias interupted him.  
  
"Gods damnit, another woman? What are you doing man, trying to fucking kill me?" Everyone of the woman looked over and glared at him. Nich laughed adn rose his eyebrow, looking down at Tobias.  
  
"You know, any other guy would be happy...this seriously makes me doubt your sexuality...but anyway, her name is Tynstara Espisito. She's a natural born witch. Very useful to us. We will be heading back over to America, to the state of Massachusetts." With this he walked away, leaving them all to read the files as the plane took off for their next destination....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PsychoGod: WOW! I say WOW I do....Such a LONG chapter! I don't think I've ever wrote a chapter this long....in fact, I don't think I've every written ANYTHING this long...So APPERICIATE IT. I hope you guys like. And remeber, I likes Reviews.....See the pretty button below? See what it says? It says "Click me and REVIEW!!!" PLEASE?! Oh yes, I fyou flame me, my muses will hunt you down and drill your eyeballs out like they did to Johnny Depp in "Once Upon A Time In Mexico". Yeah...painfull...so REVIEW!  
  
Josh: Yeah, do what she says..shes scary when she's mad!  
  
Bob-Chan: Damn straight she is. I can't believe she told me to fuck off....  
  
PsychoGod: Get over yourself Bob-Chan....your a teddy bear thats talks. It's not like you could do it anyway.....  
  
Bob-Chan: WHAT?!  
  
PsychoGod: Anywho, you heard the man...REVIEW DAMNIT!!! 


	5. Looks Can Be Deciving

PsychoGod: WHEEEEE! Lookie! ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY!   
  
Bob-Chan: one day...while she is sleeping...I swear, I am going to kill her....  
  
Josh: Shakes his head time for the disclaimer again!  
  
PsychoGod: I've done it once, if they haven't seen it, they can go back and look for it!  
  
Josh: oh-kay..ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
Chapter Five: Looks can be deceiving  
  
Shizuka read through the file at an amazing speed and tossed it casually behind her. Myou finished moments later, also throwing the file behind her, and they re-started their interrupted conversation. Durgil hadn't even looked at it yet, and was still finishing her book. Tobias was reading his, and Maurilla finished hers. She walked over to Nich's door and pulled her arm back, flinging the file at the door as hard as she could. "You. Miserable. ASS! We all almost just got killed and what does he do? Gives us files! Doesn't even ask if anyone is okay!" She walked back over to her suitcase, planning on getting a change of clothes and showering. She pulled out a pair of black pants and a red spaghetti strap shirt. She headed towards the bathroom, stepping over the now unconscious kicking bag. She looked back at everyone, and then proceeded towards the shower.  
  
Tynstara Espisito, more commonly called Star, swayed back and forth with the music pouring from her piano. Her fingers danced across the keys the way water flows down a stream, smooth and graceful. For the moment, she was in her own little world where nothing was ever wrong. It was all as it should have been.  
  
Her mother wasn't dead.  
  
She wasn't a witch, just a normal girl.  
  
Her family hadn't been harassed because of her and her brother's powers.  
  
Her mother wasn't dead....  
  
Once that though repeated itself, she came back to reality. The song she was playing ended, but she still sat for a few more moments, contemplating the many reasons that would come up, especially at a time like this. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she never heard her father come up behind her.  
  
"Lost again?" Star spun around, nearly falling off her stool.  
  
"Father! When did you get here?" He smiled and walked over, sitting next to her on the stool.   
  
"Only a few moments ago. I was in town and decided to drop by to see how you were doing." He paused for a moment, and then sighed. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. "Also, it seems that whoever sent you this doesn't know your actual address, because it came in the mail at our house." Star looked at the envelope critically.   
  
'Hmmm...no return address...odd...' She looked up from the envelope to see her father staring expectantly at her. Apparently, he had been speaking to her, and she had not noticed. "Oh! I'm sorry father, were you saying something?" Her father laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Only saying good-bye dear, and I'll call and check in with you later." Star smiled and stood, placing the envelope down on her piano. She hugged her father and watched him walk out with a sad smile on her face. Turning to push in the seat, she remembered the envelope picked it up, carrying it with her to the kitchen. After grabbing a cup of tea, she sat at the table and opened it, slowly pulling out the paper and reading it. It said…  
  
Dear Miss Espisito,  
  
Greetings! My name is Nichel Telkner, and I am writing to you to request your assistance. Would you be so kind as to meet myself and my associates at the McDonalds on the corner of 6th and Iowa street on Tuesday, April 6th at 6:00 p.m.? There is no need to respond to this letter, all you need to do is either show up, or not. Thanks you for your time!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Nichel Telkner  
  
Star turned the letter over in her hands, but saw nothing else. She began to talk to herself, something she'd always done when trying to figure something out. "Oh Man...April 6th? That's today! No other useful information...I don't even know why he and his associates want to meet me. I'm not getting any negative vibes from the letter though, and assuming   
  
he wrote it, then I suppose there will be no harm..." She set the letter down and looked at her clock. Realizing that it was already 4:30, she ran off to her room to shower and prepare for this...meeting.  
  
Linc looked up from his newly acquired files, an evil looking grin playing across his features. He stood slowly and walked over to his closet, pulling out a brown trench coat. Grabbing the files and grinning once more, he walked out of his private office and headed for the conference room. Upon arriving, he scanned the room, noticing that everyone he'd written to had arrived. 'This will go easier than planned!' he thought to himself. Motioning to his guards to lock the door, he took his place at the head of the table. Instead of sitting though, he merely placed the files down and began pacing the room. Everyone else watched him nervously, wondering what was happening. They got their answer when he stopped pacing and pointed to a location on the large map on the wall behind him. "Assuming you are all reasonably intelligent, I don't really need to inform you of where exactly we are. I will however, inform you of where we are going." At this he pointed to another location on the map. "Washington D.C. There is a meeting of World Leaders and Diplomats at the White House on April 23rd. This, my friends, is where the scum of the earth will be. The richest currently living people will be there. These people don't need this money! All they want to do is promote 'World Peace and Unity'. They don't care about the common peoples interest." He sat down finally and passed a file to each person. "After our last...excursion, and what happened there, I took the liberty of tracking down our uninvited guests. Maurilla Igantus and Shizuka Takai are well known to many people, and seeing as how they are not on our side...well, that leaves us at a rather large block on the path to World Domination. I give no thought to this Durgil woman, and I suggest you don't either. Myou Naito, Tynstara Espisito and Tobias Maxwell could prove to be a threat as well. I am requesting that each of you send one of your best assassins to take care of them."  
  
"Mr. Syam?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Dormous?" Jaken Dormous smiled and motioned to the door guard to go fetch something.  
  
"We thought of that already, and would like to introduce you to the best of the best that we have." At this, the door opened once more and the guard re-entered, followed by six people, four men and two women. They stood in a line next to the table. Jaken stood and walked over to Linc and handed him a stack of files as well. He then walked over to the   
  
line of people and waited for Linc to finish reading the names to himself. Jaken motioned to a short Japanese looking man. "This is Kazuki Minoru, the Japanese Mob's best assassin, rivaled only by Shizuka Takai herself." Jaken motioned to a pretty red haired woman. "The woman next to him is Tarah McQuinn." Jaken moved down the line, next to two boys who looked as though they were barely eighteen. "These two are Ata and Atsu Mandel, twin assassins. Next to them" he said as he motioned to a rather tall man with black hair and piercing ice blue eyes, "is Ro Shen, he's half human and half earth demon. And finally, this raven-haired beauty next to him is Sakura Michi. And these six are the absolute best we have. They're all yours to command Linc." Linc gave a sinister smile and nodded, but at the door guard. At than, the guard opened the door again, and five more guards came in. The people at the table and Jaken all looked around, alarmed. "Mr. Syam, what is going on here?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Dormous, I figured you would know that by now. Since you have turned your assassins over to me, there is no need for you." Linc held a handgun up to the middle of Jaken's forehead. "Farewell, old friend."  
  
All that could be heard from outside were screams.  
  
PsychoGod: Hey! I finally updated!  
  
Bob-Chan: And it's about damn time!  
  
PsychoGod: Oh shut up you ass!  
  
Josh: Incase any of you are wondering, no, they never stop arguing.  
  
PsychoGod: Whatever. Anywho, Many thanks to my Beta, Baby. She's more commonly know as Skye Haerrington on fanfiction.net. Isn't she just soooooooooooooooooooooooo sweet? I LOVE YOU BABY-CHAN! Anywho, next chapter coming as soon as I can type it up! Laterz Babes!  
  
3 Love Ya'll,  
  
PsychoGod 


	6. Hey, McDonalds really IS bad for your he...

PsychoGod: Hey! Look! Chapter six already! Maybe my writer's block is finally ebbing away? Eh, perhaps, perhaps. Anyway, I guess I'll start typing now...  
  
Chapter Six: Hey, McDonalds really IS bad for your health!  
  
Shizuka Takai was bored.  
  
She had been sitting in the same booth at McDonalds for over an hour. After she finally got her turn in the shower, they landed. Unfortunately for her, this town had a rather large mall, and the others had immediately run off to shop until it was time to meet the new girl. She fidgeted a bit and sighed. The door opened and she didn't bother to look up, thinking it was just another customer, but jumped when someone put their hand on her arm. She tuned and saw Myou standing next to her. After she moved over to let her sit, she began munching on her fries again.  
  
"Hey Shi! Why didn't you go shopping with us?"  
  
"Eh...I don't exactly know my way around these American malls. Besides, I left my money on the plane." Myou laughed and held a bag over at Shizuka.  
  
"Well, I got you something..." The other girl said, but before Shizuka could see what it was, the others returned.  
  
Star pulled up outside of the McDonalds, and vaguely wondered why these people wanted to meet here of all places, but quickly dismissed the thought. She slowly made her way to the front, and once inside, began looking around, trying to see if she could spot them. From the way the letter was written, she assumed she'd be looking for people dressed for business. What she found was certainly a surprise.  
  
"Tynstara Espisito?" She turned quickly and came face to face with a tallish man with blonde hair. While she'd been expecting a stiff suit, what she got was a mix of punk and goth. He grinned cheekily and motioned to a table that had more people that she didn't expect to find. "I'm guessing by the way you spun around that I was right. I'm Nichel Telkner, but you can call me Nich." They reached the table and he sat, motioning to the place across from him. Star ended up sitting next to a female with long blonde hair that had red and black streaks in it. Once she was comfortable, he motioned to the others. "These are my associates. The man next to me is Tobias Maxwell, and on the other side of him is Durgil. Next to you is Maurilla Ignatus, joined by Shizuka Takai and Myou Naito." Star nodded a greeting and smiled.  
  
"Well, I am Tynstara Espisito, but most call me Star." She opened her mouth again to ask another question, but Nich interrupted her.   
  
"Ah, yes, the reason you are here. Well, as I'm sure you've heard, a man named Lync Syam has decided he wants to try his hand at World Domination. Apparently, his style is 'shoot to kill, then rule and empty planet'."  
  
"Yes I have heard, but why does this concern me?"  
  
"Well...you're a witch. In fact, you're a very powerful one. And, of course, the armies of the world are no match for Lync. So we decided to take matters into our own hands. What you see here is The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. And we would like you to join..."  
  
Ro Shen and Sakura Michi watched the small group of people talk animatedly from a window. Ata and Atsu where sitting in a booth next to the League, and Kazuki was in a both on the other side. Tarah stood at one door, while Ro and Sakura stood at another. They waited patiently until Kazuki gave them the signal to attack. They watched him closely, as he discreetly leaned into the other table to hear them. After about five more minutes of waiting, he gave a small nod and reached into his jacket, pulling out a gun. Another nod had everyone else reaching for their own weapons. At the third nod, chaos erupted.  
  
One minute Durgil was laughing, and nodding at the newest member, the next she had been thrown to the ground. Looking over, she noted the large bullet hole in her left shoulder. Before she could sit up, a pair of finely made black leather boots were right in front of her. Slowly raising her head, she was met with a cold, brown-eyed stare. The man spoke softly while rasing his gun and aiming at her head. "Alas, that such beauty should die is such a shame. Farewell, love. We might have made a good team..." But before Kazuki could fire, his eyes went wide. He made a small choking sound, and slowly turned. Behind him stood Myou, her clawed hand covered in his blood. Once the man fell, she easily scooped Durgil up and ran through one of the windows in the direction of their hotel.  
  
Tobias watched Durgil fall, and immediately sank into the shadows of the table. He watched as Myou killed Durgil's attacker, and then as she ran off clutching the fallen girl, before he made his move. Sliding out from under the table, he slunk through the shadows, right behind the red haired woman. Jumping out from the wall, he swung for the back of her head, but immediately gave a yell and shrank back when she turned and thrust a flashlight right into his face. "Ha! I know your weakness boy! Light!" She ran him into the wall, and because of the pain, he apparently forgot to sink into the shadow. Taking a risk, he pulled a gun out of the front of his coat and blindly fired. He heard a shriek from the woman, and a cry of "My leg! Oh god, my leg!" and smirked. Concentrating, he sunk back into the wall, waiting patiently for the melee to end.  
  
Shizuka was currently engaged in a lovely battle with the twins, Ata and Atsu. She flew around the room, gracefully and silently striking them with blows that would kill any normal human. The twins matched her blow for blow almost, but when she sent Ata crashing into the counter head first, very effectively knocking him out, Atsu seemed to get bigger. "Stupid bitch! I'll kill you for that!" he swung his sword down, and right when it looked like Shizuka was about resemble the headless horseman, she blocked the blow and smirked in his face.  
  
"Like I haven't heard that one before!" she shoved him backwards and swung at him, but missed. Atsu's next move cost him his life...  
  
Maurilla watched in amusement as Shizuka and Atsu battled. Atsu swung, and barely missed Shizuka, but cut off a nice sized chunk of her hair. Shizuka's face twisted in rage and she threw her sword down, throwing herself at Atsu and Surprising him. She knocked him down and sat on his stomach, repeatedly punching his face. Every punch was punctuated by an angrily spoken word. "Nobody messes with my HAIR" each word was accented with a punch. A cracking sound followed the last strike as Atsu's neck broke beneath her small hands. She smiled and stood, turning and walking towards Maurilla. Once there, they both turned again to see how Star was fairing. Maurilla grinned and held a small red envelope-looking thing out to Shizuka.  
  
"French fry?"  
  
Star wasn't doing too badly, so she thought. She easily dodged Ro's vines. She knew he wasn't a witch, and just guessed that he was some type of earth demon. She countered the attack with a small burst of flame; cursing the fact that small was all she could do concerning fire and earth. Luckily for her she didn't have to worry too much longer about that. Ro was suddenly flung backwards, and slammed into the wall. Not bothering to look for whatever force did that, she turned and found Ata, awake and angry. He flew towards her with surprising force, but was blown backwards, this time by a large gust of wind sent by Star. He flew out a window and rolled away, and apparently this was some sort of signal to the remaining attackers. They quickly fled as well, but not before grabbing the bodies of Kazuki and Atsu. Star looked around and smiled. "So that is what we'll be doing?"  
  
"Yep." Came the casual reply from Nich. Star's grin widened.  
  
"That was fun..."  
  
PsychoGod: sorry ya'll, it sucks, I know. But at least I finally finished it! Dances now, to work on chapter seven! Runs away 


	7. The Sheep in Wolves Clothing

Chapter 7: The Sheep in Wolves Clothing

Durgil wasn't a stupid woman, but even after hundreds of years she still had trouble figuring out why people

did the things they did. Lync Syam for example. Why kill everyone? Was there some underlying reason? Was he neglected as a child? Did something traumatic cause his insanity? She knew she may never know the answers, but that didn't stop her from trying to figure the man out. Over the course of six hundred years she had attended many schools, and had many degrees, some badly out of date. She had been a Lady and a Servant, a Teacher and a Student, a wife and mother...

"But it does not do to dwell on the past..." She was snapped out of her memories by a hand waving frantically in her face.

"Durgil! DURGIL! No more daydreaming goofy, we're almost in Tokyo!" Durgil narrowed her eyes in irritation.

'Tokyo? When did we decide to go to Tokyo? This is one conversation I don't remember...' She sat thinking for a few moments more, while watching Maura and Shizuka throw pieces of paper at each other out of sheer boredom. After a while, the conversation she hadn't been able to remember came flying back to her...

Flashback

"Okay, so...where to next?" Maura was still eating fries, although no one could quite figure out where she got them, seeing as how all the McDonalds employee's had mysteriously disappeared right before the fight. Shizuka and Maruki looked at one another, laughed, and said "Tokyo!" at the exact same time.

"Uh...why Tokyo?" Durgil looked at both girls and sighed. "There's no reason to go to Tokyo! If we do, we'll just be surrounded by Asians that don't care whether or not we speak fucking Japanese..." She kicked a chair, and then sat down in it. Maura, Tobias, and Star looked at her in confusion. Maura and Star had no idea what her problem was, but Tobias figured she was angry about her injuries from the fight.

"Now Durgil, there's no need to be so angry at Shizuka and Maruki for wanting to return home. And as long as we're on the subject of Tokyo, according to Nich, we need to head there anyway. Apparently Bush and various other world leaders have gone to the Kyoto conference, and Lync is on his way there to blow the building up." Everyone looked at Tobias, and he shrugged. "What?"

End Flashback

Durgil sighed and followed everyone off the plane. It was all too obvious that she didn't want to be there. She refused to speak with anyone. She just walked along, following them with her nose held high in the air, as if she were better. Maura frowned at her and narrowed her eyes in anger. 'If the stupid bitch thinks she so much better, maybe she should just leave. It's not like she really contributes anything to the League, she just gets hurt, and acts snotty.' Maura really hated snotty people. She'd had a lot of experience with them. Always talking down to her, or acting as if she didn't exist. She made up her mind to have a talk with Durgil later.

Lync sat in his favorite armchair, watching people scurry back and forth, apparently eager to do his bidding. He knew none of them really cared, they just didn't' want to be killed when he was supreme ruler of the earth. 'Idiot's...I can't kill everyone! The only reason I've been doing so thus far is to keep Telkner and his damned League from my real plans.' For apparently, Lync didn't really want everyone on earth dead. He pulled out a file from his briefcase and skimmed the first two pages, finally stopping at the third one, which he read with ease. He had no worries about anyone else reading this file, as it was written completely in Latin, and he was confident that no one there besides himself could read it anymore. Slowly making his way down the page, he didn't notice someone stopping behind him and reading over his shoulder. By the time he finished, the person was gone. He replaced the file and stood, stretching. "Attention, everyone!" Immediately all

activities stopped, as everyone looked towards him in fear. "I feel that we should all retire for the night. I can't have my personal servants and workers too tired to do my bidding tomorrow! I expect a wake up call by precisely 6 a.m., and my breakfast is to be ready by exactly 6:05 a.m., Understand?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, off with all of you!" Stopping to watch as they scurried away, he suddenly pointed. "You there! Your name?" The figure raised its head slowly and spoke.

"Ileana Hiruga, Sir" Lync motioned for the girl to move closer.

"You will carry this briefcase to my quarters for me, and then you will make yourself scarce, is that clear?"

"Very clear, sir." Ileana picked up his case and quickly made her way towards his rooms. He, however, made his way to his personal bathroom, and slipped into the bath his servants had prepared, never knowing what was really going on in the room across the hall.

Ileana replaced his briefcase with another one, identical down to the last scratch. After that, she made her way to the servants exit, and quickly ran down the hallway. Stopping in the room she shared with three other girls, she grabbed a purse and a large cloak. Throwing the cloak on, she ran outside and sprinted towards another exit for servants only. The guard stopped her, but when she flashed her I.D. and told him that Lord Syam had excused her for one night, seeing as how her mother was sick and he obviously didn't want to appear heartless. The guard ate the story up, and told her to hurry; calling out behind her "I hope that your mother gets better soon!" She laughed in her mind, wondering what he would think if he knew that her mother was perfectly fine, and enjoying a vacation in the Bahamas right now.

Authoress: Okay babes, as you can see, this chapter isn't really all that important...or is it? It IS rather short, I know, but don't worry! I posted chapter 8 right after this one, didn't I? Well, be happy! My writers block is partially gone, and I'm trying to write as much as I can while it is. If anyone has questions or suggestions, Review! Hell, review anyway, I love feedback! Flames will be used to light my cigarettes, seeing as how my lighter has disappeared once more. I'm off to finish chapter 8 and work on chapter 9!

Love,

Chaos Philome


	8. There's just something about you

Chapter 8: There's just something about you that pisses me off.

"When his life was ruined, his family killed, his farm destroyed, Job knelt down on the ground and yelled up to the heavens, "Why god? Why me?" and the thundering voice of God answered, "There's just something about you that pisses me off."

Stephen King.

"Durgil, I don't give a shit what you think! Your snobbery stops NOW! You are part of a TEAM. If you have something to fucking say, come out with it already!" Maura Stood before Durgil, anger radiating off her in waves. She snarled when Durgil snorted and turned her head to look outside. That was the last straw. Maura pulled her arm back and smacked Durgil across the face as hard as she could. Durgil growled and stood up, towering over the demoness.

"You little bitch, do you think just because your mother is the queen of a fucking country inhabited with filthy demons, you can command me? I am an Elf, the purest of all races. I have lived for hundreds of years, and I have never taken orders from anyone, much less a disgusting DEMON!"

"Filthy? Disgusting? You've just screwed yourself over, Elf-Girl!" And with that, Maura leapt at Durgil, completely intent on ripping the taller girls throat out. As they were rolling around on the floor, Tobias and Star laughed. Shizuka had gone to her apartment for a few things, and Maruki was sitting off to the side, controlling herself quite well, considering she was part demon and Durgil had been insulting her as well. During all of the arguing, none of them noticed Lync's assassins sneaking in and positioning themselves around the room. Durgil stood, and made it to the door before she turned around and glared at all of them.

"None of you are worth my time or energy. You can stay here, but I'm leaving! I want no part of this stupid League, or your damned nonsense! I-" But she never finished her sentence. Her eyes opened wide and she looked down at her chest, only to see a dark red circle getting bigger and bigger. She coughed, and blood spilled over the corners of the lips. Her eyes rolled back, and she fell. Before Maru even made it over to check her, they already knew that she was dead. Suddenly, gun fire came from all around them. Maura faintly felt something hit her arm before she ran towards Maruki. Star leapt up from the couch and sprinted towards the window. With a well placed kick, the glass was gone and she had slid out onto the fire escape. Tobias sunk back into the shadows, and Maura and Maruki managed to make it out of the door before the

Assassins could kill them. Once out, Maru and Maura ran down the stairs. After several flights of stairs, Maruki yelled at Maura.

"WHY did we get a room at the top?"

Ileana Ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She had to make it to the drop point before she was caught. She wasn't sure if anyone had noticed the fake briefcase yet or not. She hoped they hadn't. Turning the corner, she found her motorcycle, still parked where she had left it a week ago. Jumping on it, she heard yelling behind her, and turned. Three of Lync's men were following her. 'Huh. Guess the guard didn't believe my story after all...' With that thought, she sped off, taking so many twists and turns, that she quickly lost the men. Checking her watch, she realized that she had half an hour to get to the drop off. She slowed down a bit, not wanted to get arrested for speeding. After ten minutes, she reached her destination, and pulled over. Grabbing the case and her cloak once more, she made her way into a rather

busy looking club called Sake Sister International. Walking inside, she quickly found a table. After ordering a drink, she allowed herself the chance to look around. Smiling, she thought to herself 'I could get used to coming here. Good music, hot people, excellent drinks...wonder if they're hiring? I could use a less stressful job...' She grinned and sipped on her drink, keeping an eye on the door, waiting for her contact to enter.

Shizuka walked into the Sake Sister International, and walked to a woman sitting alone. "This seat taken?" The other woman looked up and smiled.

"No, Shizuka, you know as well as I do that unless I am with you or my other few friends, I prefer to sit alone."

"Good, that means I don't have to worry about you killing other people for being stupid." Shizuka grinned at Ileana held and up her hand, motioning the waitress over. After ordering herself a drink, she looked back at her quiet companion. "Got a problem, Ileana? Your not as talkative as usual."

"Oh, no Shizuka, it's just...well, I dunno if you've heard by now...Have you watched the news in the last half hour?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you were staying at the Emperor's Palace Hotel with some friends, weren't you? Top floor?" Shizuka was confused now.

"Yeah, I was. Why, what happened?" Ileana sighed and set her glass down. She took Shizuka's hand and spoke slowly.

"Honey...the hotel exploded twenty minutes ago. They found a body in the wreckage. The…the injuries sustained were due to a very long fall...from the 25th floor." Shizuka gulped and tried not to panic.

"Did they say who it was?"

"No, but she was very tall, and had already sustained a gunshot wound to the chest. They think the building was blown up to cover up her murder." Shizuka let out a sigh of relief.

"Durgil. That means that the others got away. Must have been assassins. No one else knew we were there, except you, and the hotel management, but they were sworn to secrecy. I dunno how he did it, but somehow Tobias was able to scare them so badly, they wouldn't even tell ME where we were. They had to call down Maura to get me. The only way anyone could have found out we were there is if they scared them even worse!" Shizuka laughed. "Anyway, I'm not that sad to see her gone. She was a bitch, always acting as if she were better than everyone." Shizuka drained her glass and grabbed the briefcase. "Well, I have to go and find the others now. Shouldn't be too hard; I'm pretty sure anyone would remember Maura's hair!" Laughing, she said her goodbyes to Ileana and walked out of the club. Jumping into her car, she sped off into the night, making many calls on her cell in search of lost friends.

Authoress: Well, here's chapter 8. Pretty good eh? Two chapters in one day? Well, I'm off now. Far too tired to write more. Apparently, My Beta is on Vacation, so PLEASE excuse any spelling errors and/or grammar errors! Thanks!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Please?

Love,

Chaos Philome


End file.
